The Break Up
by Scarlett Snow
Summary: Shingyouji is sick of Misu's attitude towards him and breaks up with him. Will Misu be able to get him back or lose him forever? MisuxShingyougi One Shot!


**First Takumi-kun Series Story and maybe not the last. I really wanted to write a MisuxShingyouji fanfic because I love these two even more than GiixTakumi and I really don't know why but I do. I love the Movie Pure it is my favourite and I hope you will enjoy this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Takumi-kun Series (If I did more MisuxShingyouji I know there's a novel about the two but no English translations yet - I would also make that novel into the sixth movie)**

* * *

**The Break Up**

Shingyouji sat in the restaurant feeling like a complete fool. Misu had promised to take Shingyouji to a restaurant for a date. Shingyouji had got so worked up and had chose his best clothes and even combed his hair neatly, he knew Misu would be angry if he came looking like a tramp. Shingyouji had waited an hour for Misu but the older male had not appeared. Shingyouji could feel the anger rise with in him usually he would let it pass but Arata-san had promised and he even invited to the restaurant not the other way around for once. Shingyouji watched as couples sat happily together until he noticed a teenage girl sitting by herself, he couldn't help but over hear the conversation she was having on the phone.

'I changed all my plans to go on this date! ... What do you mean sorry, I can't believe you! You didn't even have the nerve to call me! Yeah I'm still waiting ... you just wait till I get my hands on you ... I may love you but that won't stop me from killing you ... you even planned this and now you can't come! What's your excuse? ... Helping out a friend? Who? ... and no one else could help? Only you? ... you know what I'm mad as it is sitting here alone looking like an idiot ... if you want this relationship to work you better start putting in the work ... It takes two to have a relationship... Keep this up and two will become one,' she angry pressed the end call button. The girl looked up and noticed Shingyouji looking at her.

'Ah, sorry. I didn't realise how loud I was being but that jerk ...'

'It's okay I know how you feel.'

'I can't believe he missed our date to help a _female_ friend. He chose her over me! Can you believe that! His blood is mine when I get my hands on him. Oh! Were you stood up to?' She asked sympathetically

'Yeah I guess but I could never do to them what you're going to do to him,' Shingyouji said.

The girl laughed, 'But he needs to be taught a lesson so does the person who stood you up! I mean a cutie like you, they must be mad!'

'I don't know how I would do it; I love them too much to shout at them.'

'Well my anger builds sometimes I cool off but he needs to know how I feel so the more I think about it the angrier I become and then boom! I explode and he gets the message,' she said making a loud banging noise on the table.

'I think I'm going to go. I doubt they're going to show up and I might be able to catch a bus before curfew.'

'Good Luck and teach them a lesson,' the girl said laughing her head off.

Shingyouji caught the bus back to Shindou. The girl's words replayed in his mind, 'the more you think about it the angrier you become.' Shingyouji would never do something like that to Arata-san but he was angry and was actually tired of being treated like a pet why couldn't he see him as a lover or maybe more like a boyfriend but he knew Arata-san would just say you are my pet and I am your master. When he reached the school he headed straight for Misu's dorm room which he shared with Takumi.

He banged on the door. It was opened by a very puzzled looking Takumi.

'Shingyouji-kun? Is something the matter?' He asked.

Shingyouji walked past Takumi and headed straight for Arata-san who was working at his desk. He ignored the fact that Gii was sitting on Takumi's bed and was soon joined by the owner.

'You lied to me!' He shouted. Takumi and Gii couldn't hide their shock, they had never seen the young boy ever shout at anyone.

'What is it Shingyouji, can't you see I'm working,' Misu said without looking up. Shingyouji grabbed the textbook Arata-san was working from and flung it across the room. The older male finally looked at Shingyouji and glared.

'Why did you do that?' he asked, 'Pick it up!'

'No!' Shingyouji could feel the tears brimming his eyes, 'You lied, you promised but I guess you can't even do that. Oh wait! You can! You can keep your promises to Akaike and Gii-senpai and even Hayama-san but not me. Why? Why?!' He continued to shout.

'Lower your voice,' Misu said as he stood up, 'What are you talking about? Don't forget I am your master and you are my pet!'

Takumi clung to Gii's arm, he couldn't help but feel something bad was going to happen and he felt they should leave but he just couldn't.

'You promised to go on a date with me. You asked me on a date and you didn't even show up!'

'I don't remember this.'

'Oh ... Oh,' Shingyouji clung to the edge of the table, 'this is too much. You invited me on a date and you forgot ... do I seriously mean nothing to you!'

'Shingyouji just go to your room and cool off!'

'Answer me! What do I mean to you?!' Shingyouji exclaimed.

'You should listen to your master and go to your room!' He commanded.

'I am your pet and you are my master,' Shingyouji gave a faint laugh and smiled, 'Even pets can chose if they want to be loyal or not. Even pets have emotions. Even pets need to feel loved!'

'What are you talking about Shingyouji!?'

'I'm tired!' Shingyouji said letting the tears spill from his eyes, 'I'm tired of loving you! I thought I didn't care because at least I would always be by your side but I can't do it any longer. I'm sick of false promises. Feeling insecure about us. Knowing that we are nothing but pet and master! I'm tired of it all and I want to end it! There's is no point in being in a loveless relationship, yes I thought I could but I can't be in a relationship where I'm not even loved!'

Shingyouji used his sleeve to wipe the tears from his face and Misu just stared in shock.

'So what does this mean?' the older boy asked.

'I am no longer your pet, your toy! I don't want to see you at all! Good night Misu-senpai,' Shingyouji said before running out of the room. Takumi was about to run after him but Gii held his arm and pushed him back onto the bed. He excused himself and left Takumi sitting on the bed confused and Misu just standing there.

Misu changed into his pyjamas and got into his bed. Takumi stared at his actions confusingly.

'Aren't you a bit upset Misu-kun? Don't you care?' Takumi asked voicing his questions.

'No because he'll come back to me. After all a pet never disobeys its master even if it is angry at them, Good night Hayama-san.'

'No wonder Shingyouji-kun is angry. I don't blame him. But I can't help but feel he won't go back no matter how he feels,' Takumi thought to himself before going to sleep.

Misu couldn't help but think about his fight with Shingyouji all day. What had made it worse was he thought Shingyouji might be telling the truth after all he didn't call him Arata-san, he had called him Misu-senpai. Misu sat in the student council room as normal and did his homework like normal. Every time he heard someone enter the room, he couldn't help but feel a glimmer of hope that it was Shingyouji to take his usual seat opposite him. However Shingyouji had not appeared. Misu shrugged it off by saying he was probably busy as there was a kendo competition coming up and he was participating in it. Misu packed away his things early and walked past the Kendo practicing area however, no one was there. 'They must've ended early,' he thought to himself.

Shingyouji lay on his bed, he tossed and turned. He couldn't believe he had said all those things to Arata-san. Worse he had called him Misu-senpai. Shingyouji groaned he felt like a drug addict who hadn't had their daily fix. His drug being Arata-san. Shingyouji realised that if Arata-san had cared about him, he would've come to see him or would he have? Sometimes Shingyouji really hated how much pride that man had. Shingyouji wondered if Arata-san would ever realise that he might just like him, but then, what if Arata-san never spoke to him again? Shingyouji rubbed his face in his pillow and moaned. He was willing to take the risk to see if Arata-san would ask him to come back to his side or well something like that. Shingyouji sighed he didn't need to be stressed about this right now, he had a tournament coming up and he really wanted to win.

Weeks past and Misu noticed that Shingyouji no longer came to the student council room but whenever he saw the younger boy, he would walk in a different direction or quickly walk past him with his head down and ignore Misu calling him. Misu entered his room and saw that Gii was talking to Takumi. He nodded his head at both of them.

'I'm back,' he said.

'Ah ... Welcome back Misu-kun.'

Misu flopped onto his bed and sighed. He looked over at Gii and Takumi and wondered how they could be all over each other. Gii gave Takumi a quick peck on the lips and left to go to his own room. Misu stared at Takumi.

'What is it Misu-kun?' he asked.

'What were you talking about?'

'Oh! I was just inviting Gii to come and see Shingyouji compete this weekend. Are you going to see him?'

'Hmmm ... Maybe.'

'I think you should otherwise you could lose him forever.'

'Takumi how do you and Gii have a relationship?'

'What do you mean?' he asked confused.

'How do you make a relationship strong?'

'Well it's all about giving and taking. I do nice things for Gii and vice versa. Also you have to be able to understand the other persons feelings otherwise you are just asking for your relationship to fail.'

'Good night Hayama-san.'

'Good night Misu-kun.'

Takumi was sitting alone in the canteen eating his lunch, he usually sat outside with Gii and had lunch but it was raining and a herd of first years were surrounding Gii asking him all sorts of questions.

Takumi was joined by Shingyouji. Takumi couldn't help but notice that the younger boy seemed quite stressed and worried.

'What's up, Shingyouji-kun?' Takumi asked.

'Ahh ... it's nothing,' he answered.

'Is it about Misu-kun?'

'A bit ... I miss him so much!' Shingyouji said.

'I understand but why don't you go talk to him because Shingyouji-kun I don't think he's going to make the first move.'

'But he has to otherwise my dramatic scene was for nothing! I want him to realise he loves me,' he whispered the last part.

Takumi nodded his head, 'You did make a lot of noise. I was shocked to see you talk to Misu-kun in that way.'

'But Hayama-san like I said, I am tired of feeling as if I'm the only one who is trying to keep us together, to make this relationship work.'

'I'm finished. I'll be coming to see you in the competition this weekend. I'll be cheering you on,' Takumi stated while standing up and picking up his tray.

Shingyouji bowed his head and continued to eat his lunch. Misu grabbed his tray and looked for an empty seat. He noticed one beside the window across from Shingyouji. Misu made a straight line for the seat and sat down. Shingyouji quickly finished his meal and noticed Misu had sat down opposite him. The younger male quickly picked up his tray and left the table before Misu could say anything. Misu watched as the younger male had left in a hurry, he looked down at his meal which now looked unappealing. He placed his face in his hands and felt like crying but couldn't as he didn't want to show his tears to these people.

Shingyouji felt his heart race as he glanced at everyone who had come to the competition. Takumi was sitting with Gii cheering the younger male on. But Shingyouji felt Arata-san's eyes staring at him. Shingyouji put all his energy into the competition and was so proud when he won the gold trophy for the singles competition. Takumi ran up to his junior and pulled him into a hug which knocked them both over. Gii laughed as Takumi pulled himself away from Shingyouji and helped him up. Gii gave his congratulations and left before the first years could annoy him. Takumi followed him. Shingyouji smiled all his hard work had paid off. Shingyouji wanted to run up to Arata-san and hug him but he had to restrict himself. As Shingyouji made his way out of the hall, Misu approached him.

'Congratulations,' the older male said.

'Ah! Thank you, I didn't think you would come,' Shingyouji said voicing his thoughts.

'Well it's not unusual for the student council president to observe the various sport competitions that take place, as you are representing the school,' Misu lied, he had really come just to see the younger male because he felt sad that every time he did see the younger male, Shingyouji was able to find a reason to avoid him.

'Oh!' Shingyouji stated feeling as if someone had stabbed him, 'I have to leave, Good day Misu-senpai.'

Shingyouji walked away from the older male. He thought he had seen a flash of sadness on the elder man's face when he had called him senpai but ignored it. Shingyouji really wanted to leave.

'I should've known that Arata-san had not come for me but just for the school. If he had said that he had come to see me then at least my heart would feel a little love. I know Arata-san has his own little ways of loving me, I know I've just realised that now but I want him to show me that he really does care. I want him to love me. I made a promise to stop being a cry baby when I entered Shindou but why won't these tears stop,' he thought as he walked back to his room.

Misu could no longer stand being ignored by Shingyouji and decided to visit Gii. He knocked on his rival's door.

'Well this is a surprise!' Gii stated as he opened the door.

'I need to talk to you,' Misu said, 'Can I come in?'

Gii ushered his rival into his room. Takumi was sitting on the couch in Gii's room already.

'Evening, Hayama-san.'

'Misu ... Kun?'

'I need to talk to Gii'

'Well whatever you have to say I'm sure you don't mind Takumi hearing as well. Sit,' he said as Takumi sat on Gii's lap.

'Gii you owe me a favour,' Misu stated.

'Yeah apparently several, so ... are you redeeming one?'

'Yes ... I don't know how to say this ...'

'It's about Shingyouji-kun isn't it Misu-kun,' Takumi interrupted. He nodded his head.

'I don't know what to do. Every time he sees me he runs away or hides. Whenever I talk to him he doesn't say much and he keeps calling me 'Misu-senpai'. I feel as though he is slowly breaking my heart and I can't get it back.'

Takumi looked sympathetically at Misu-kun. He didn't know that his roommate could possess such emotion or feelings of hurt.

'Here's what you're going to do ...' Gii began explaining his plan to Misu.

'Good evening Gii-senpai,' Shingyouji greeted his elder.

'Ah! Shingyouji-kun, Takumi wanted to speak with you. He's in his room. Hopefully it's not about me but he said for you to go see him before he goes to sleep.'

'Oh ... Thank you Gii-senpai, I'll go see him right now,' Shingyouji bowed and made his way towards Misu and Hayama's shared room.

He knocked on the door and turned the handle just encase the door was unlocked which it was.

'Hayama-san!' Shingyouji called as he walked into the room. All he found was Misu sitting on his bed reading a manga.

'Is Hayama-san not here?' he asked. Misu looked up to see Shingyouji and put down his manga he stood up and hugged the younger male. Shingyouji wrapped his arms around Arata-san and nuzzled his face against the others shoulder. He enjoyed Misu's warmth. Misu pulled away from Shingyouji.

'I'm sorry,' Arata-san said, Shingyouji stared at the older male in shock, 'I want to make up for forgetting our date.'

'It's okay ...'

'No, it's not. I've arranged for us to go to this carnival place on Sunday. I got permission for both of us. We'll leave with Gii and Hayama but go our separate ways when we arrive.'

'No, what if you forget? I don't think I can go through that again.'

Misu took Shingyouji hand and placed it on his heart.

'I swear on my life I won't forget Shingyouji,' Arata-san stated. Shingyouji felt the elder's heart beat rapidly against his hand. He blushed and nodded his head. Misu kissed the younger males forehead.

'I'll see you then Shingyouji.'

Shingyouji left the room and couldn't help but smile. Arata-san was trying to make up to him and it was working. Shingyouji then started to panic, what would he wear?

When Sunday arrived Gii, Takumi and Shingyouji were at the bus station waiting for the bus to come to take them to their destination. Shingyouji kept looking at his watch. Misu hadn't appeared yet.

'Hayama-san did you not see Arata-san this morning before you left?'

'Actually no ... he wasn't there ... but Shingyouji I'm sure he'll come.'

Shingyouji saw the bus coming and felt his heart drop. He wasn't coming.

'Hayama-san, Gii-senpai, I'm going to head back. I don't think he's coming.'

Suddenly Arata-san came running down the road and grabbed Shingyouji's hand as they got onto the bus. Arata-san found a seat and tried to catch his breath back as Takumi said that he told Shingyouji that he would come.

'Why are you late?' Shingyouji asked.

'This is for you,' he said breathlessly handing Shingyouji an envelope, 'Sorry I wasn't quicker ... realised just before I was about to leave that I forgot to sign some student council documents.'

'I'll open this later okay?'

'That is probably best.'

When the four of them arrived at the carnival they split their separate ways. Misu stared at all the stalls and tents. Shingyouji grabbed his arm and pulled him along the aisles to see what games they had and the ones he wanted to play. Normally, Misu would put up a cold exterior and tell the younger male to let go of him but he didn't seem to mind it. Shingyouji begged Arata-san to win him a big brown puppy stuffed toy which he did without fail. Shingyouji was so pleased with his prize. Misu paid for Shingyouji's candy floss and all the games they played winning many things from toys to food which Shingyouji ate as soon as it was won. They talked about random things. Shingyouji didn't once mention their fight or break up or relationship as he was pleased that Arata-san was paying attention to him.

'Arata-san, look a fortune teller!' Shingyouji said pointing to a tent.

'Shingyouji, it's just a scam.'

'Please,' begged Shingyouji giving Arata-san a sad puppy dog look that no one could say no to.

'Fine,' Misu allowed himself to be pulled into the tent by Shingyouji.

A small woman sat at a table with a crystal ball in front of her. Misu scoffed it was so predictable.

'Sit Shingyouji-kun, Misu-kun,' the woman said. Shingyouji stared at her in shock as he sat down.

'Did Gii tell you our names?'

'I don't know who you are speaking of,' she answered.

Shingyouji handed her some money.

'Can you read my future?'

'Of course that's what I'm here for and I'll even read your non-believing, more than a friend here too.'

It was Misu's turn to stare at her in shock.

'Pick any three cards which will tell your past present and future'

'Why would we want you to read our past?' Misu rhetorically asked while picking three cards just as Shingyouji had done.

'Let's start with you cutie first,' the woman said looking at Shingyouji, Misu couldn't help but feel hatred towards this woman already.

'You've felt a lot of pain in the past and blame yourself for the things that have happened to you. The present because of your past, you were able to meet your destiny and are much happier than before. Your future ... Hmm interesting you're going to break the chains that surround your loved ones heart,' the woman looked at Misu who looked away. 'Now you young man, your past oh ... heartache and sadness lies within your heart, your present, you have met someone who is slowly healing your mended heart and future ... you will allow yourself to be who you want to and show your real feelings and thus will result in a happy future.'

'That was a waste of time,' Misu said walking out of the tent. Shingyouji apologised to the woman and then ran after Misu.

'Arata-san, I thought it was interesting. I mean 'break the chains that surround your loved ones heart' I am sure she was talking about you ... Oh! Look! A haunted house, I don't understand why people like them.'

'Let's go in it Shingyouji.'

'Er ... okay Arata-san, I mean if I'm with you ... it'll be fine, right.'

Misu paid for the tickets for the entrance to the haunted house. Misu rolled his at the obvious and predictable stunts the house offered to scare people. They had people jumping out cupboards, zombified people; someone was even lying on the ground trying to grab people's ankles. Unlike Misu, Shingyouji was absolutely scared, he clung onto the older man's arm and buried his face into his shoulder unaware that Misu was smiling like an idiot down at him. Shingyouji was relieved when they finally exited the building. He blushed as Misu laced his fingers through his and shoved them in his pocket.

'Let's go back to the dorms?'

Shingyouji nodded hiding his red cheeks. The two of them took the bus back to the school. Misu grasped Shingyouji's hand and led him to his shared room with Hayama. Misu allowed Shingyouji to take a seat on his bed while he locked the door. Misu walked over to Shingyouji and kissed him passionately on the lips. Shingyouji leaned into the kiss and placed his arms around Misu's neck pulling the man closer to his body. Misu lay Shingyouji onto his back and continued to kiss him, lightly he bite Shingyouji's lip, earning a moan from the younger man. Shingyouji allowed Misu to enter his mouth with his tongue, he felt as Misu trailed his tongue over his teeth and began to suck slowly on his tongue. Shingyouji laced his fingers through Misu's hair as the older man began undressing them both. Misu kissed Shingyouji's neck and trailed kisses across Shingyouji's shoulder and chest. That night Shingyouji moaned and groaned in pleasure as Misu thrusted into him showing how much he loved him. Shingyouji allowed his voice to shout out 'Arata-san' throughout the night. Misu too shouted out 'Kanemitsu' as he showered the young man in love.

Shingyouji laid beside Misu as they breathed heavily trying to steady their breath. Shingyouji was about to get up and start to get changed when Misu grabbed him by the waist and pulled him onto the bed.

'Don't leave, stay.'

'But usually I leave after we've done what we've done.'

'No, stay.'

Shingyouji decided to listen to Misu and was shocked when Misu placed his arm around Shingyouji and pulled him close to his chest.

'Arata-san ...'

'Shingyouji, please don't leave me.'

'I'm not going anywhere.'

'You know what I mean.'

'No ... Arata-san I won't leave you.'

Misu gave Shingyouji a gentle kiss on the forehead and whispered in his ear,

'I love you.'

'Can you say that again Arata-san?'

'No, I know you heard me.'

'It was worth a shot,' Shingyouji said giving away a small giggle.

'Shingyouji ... we aren't broken up anymore are we?'

'Arata-san of course not! I wouldn't sleep with you if we were broken up it's just ... I wanted you to see that you love me and that you care!'

'I do, it's just hard to show. I mean I don't want you to leave me or hurt me so I guess I put up this wall between us so that it doesn't happen.'

'Arata-san ... I love you, I won't ever hurt you! Trust me, please?'

'Yeah, I trust you.'

'Arata-san does this mean we are dating and not just Master and pet?'

'Well you are still my pet but I guess you can be upgraded to lover.'

'Really! I love you Arata-san!'

Misu smiled as Shingyouji hugged him tightly. The two gently fell asleep, they were undisturbed as Takumi had stayed in Gii's room so Shingyouji had spent the night with Misu much to his delight.

...

Shingyouji was sitting in the council room watching Misu work. He remembered the envelope Misu had given him and took it out his bag and began to read the letter inside. However Shingyouji was confused when he opened the envelope and instead of a letter inside was a coupon. Shingyouji read the coupon over and over again.

**One coupon to claim Misu Arata for life. Redeem within the year.**

'I want to redeem this!' Shingyouji said as he waved the coupon in front of Misu's face. Misu smiled and took the coupon from Shingyouji and kissed him on the lips as no-one was about.

'I hope you are prepared to take responsibility,' Misu stated a big smirk on his face.

'I am Arata-san ... I love you!' Shingyouji said as Misu pulled him in for another kiss.

'I love you too ... Shingyouji.'

* * *

**Aaaah finally finished writing this and it actually didn't take me that long cause the idea was stuck in my head for a while now but I couldn't write it as I was working on other fanfics! So many ideas, not enough free time. But I wanted to write this and get it done. I hope you like it and drop a review I mean this is 11 pages and over 4,000 words long so please do.**

**Love and Peace**

**Scarlett Snow Xxx**


End file.
